international_superstar_soccerfandomcom-20200214-history
International Superstar Soccer (video game)
Main Menu Modes * Open Game (Friendly) * International Cup (FIFA World Cup, Cup Mode) * World Series (League Mode) * Training * Scenarios * Penalty Kick * Password * Options Open Game International Cup World Series Training Scenarios Penalty Kick Password Options Time per half * 3 min * 5 min * 7 min Level * Easy * Normal * Hard Keeper Controls 1P * Auto * Manual 2P * Auto * Manual Control Pad Teams Europe Russia Defense 5-3-2 Players have good power, and their counter attack from midfield is very strong. Players * Smirnov GK * Borodin DF * Petrov DF * Shalimov DF * Yashin DF * Krylov DF * Jasykov MF * Kushkov MF * Urbanov MF * Georgy FW * Dmitriov FW Reserves * Karasov * Andropov * Vasilov * Aleksov Bulgaria Offense 4-3-3 This team's stamina is good and they come into their own in the second half. Players * Popov GK * Simeonov DF * Dimitrov DF * Jogov DF * Botev DF * Jurenkov MF * Slavkov MF * Kostov MF * Penev FW * Bulgov FW * Milakov FW Reserves * Saranov * Ivanov * Borsov * Kruchev Romania Offense 4-5-1 Two midfielders are the strength of this team with their agressive play. Players * Popescu GK * Iliescu DF * Holowaty DF * Rus DF * Cavol DF * Gane MF * Fejer MF * Milescu MF * Kantemir MF * Costan MF * Breszul FW Reserves * Balcescu * Josif * Dracul * Rodeanu Switz (Switzerland) Defense 4-4-2 Although weak in the middle, their defenders are powerful and and the strikers top class. Players * Steiner GK * Burgi DF * Rother DF * Francon DF * Rodelli DF * Bauer MF * Stadler MF * Hauser MF * Meyer MF * Strolch FW * Umbro FW Reserves * Somfi * Rutli * Oetinger * Gagnon Austria Defense 4-4-2 Traditional strong defense blocks goals and creates openings. Players * I. Denk GK * Waldner DF * H. Zacher DF * G. Hraska DF * E. Polts DF * Kreissle MF * D. Kerner MF * W. Wust MF * Plattner MF * Kohlmer FW * G. Ganser FW Reserves * Dreisky * H. Henze * Schroth * J. Koltz Belgium Defense 4-4-2 GK Van Riet can instigate great counter attacks using his strong kick. Players * Van Riet GK * Roche DF * Pesant DF * Bonneau DF * Louis DF * Pieters MF * Ronde MF * Gilmont MF * Koster MF * Boursin FW * D'Emme FW Reserves * Van Hert * Bopart * Devries * Albert Ireland Defense 4-4-2 This team is best when utilizing its defenders' good long ball game. Players * Malin GK * Galvin DF * Ryan DF * Murphy DF * Clancy DF * Magee MF * Bailey MF * Coady MF * Bonar MF * Kiely FW * Cronin FW Reserves * Smyth * Dunne * Byrne * Morrison Norway Defense 4-4-2 This team has the best chance of scoring when the ball is in the air in the goal mouth. Players * Fossen GK * Bjerke DF * Forsell DF * Kjerulf DF * Nordberg DF * Thorsen MF * Vigeland MF * Vessas MF * Kvalstad MF * Bjornsen FW * Flink FW Reserves * Enhammar * Olsen * Erikssen * Valhal Sweden Defense 4-5-1 Counter attack using their strong defense and speedy striker. Players * Svensson GK * Malm DF * Lundgren DF * Isaksson DF * Ehrsson DF * Enback MF * Nilsson MF * Lundsson MF * Hansson MF * Stenmark MF * Magnus FW Reserves * Erling * Jansson * Thorn * Borg Denmark Offense 4-4-2 This team dribbles the ball impressively preventing easy tackles. Players * P. Olsen GK * S. Jensen DF * Poulsen DF * H. Moller DF * Nielsen DF